


Explosive

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutant Reader, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romance, life on genosha island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Erik and his younger girlfriend sneak away from the residents of the island to have some fluffy alone time for New Year's Eve on Genosha. (Dark Phoenix time period)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Character(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/You
Kudos: 29





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot based on a request on my tumblr

Another year was coming to an end, a new year just on the verge of beginning, and the island of Genosha was uncharacteristically abuzz with activity. Mutants of every age and aesthetic gathered in celebration with bubbly drinks and cheerful voices, all worries forgotten in lieu of their joyous spirits. Their was so much activity and distraction that no one seemed to notice the absence of their esteemed metal bender.

Dead grass crunched below their feet as two lone mutants drifted slowly through a dense, wooded area, toward a small and mostly unknown clearing, far away from the vibrant activity of their neighbors.

“Are you certain you don't want to join the others?” Erik asked, watching the significantly younger mutant a few steps ahead of him. Though the lines in his face still did not give away his true age, the desire for a quiet evening in the midst of the ruckus consuming their brethren made him feel somewhat like, well, an old man. He lifted a hand to scratch absently at a tuft of graying hair just above his nape that only he had seemed to notice. His eyes, having fallen to his feet, rose as a soft hand smaller than his own reached to grasp the one not playing at his hair.

“You don't enjoy all the noise,” came her answer finally, and he gripped her hand a bit more tightly in response.

“I can get through it if it's how you want-” he began, but a tiny jolt of electricity shot through his fingers and he became silent again.

“Erik...they haven't even fully accepted me yet, it wouldn't be much fun for me either,” came her verbal response, and the two were mute once more as they spent the next few minutes walking, finally reaching the clearing. The younger mutant abandoned Erik's hand as she stepped out to the center of the treeless area, eyes taking in the blackened sky above, waiting. Erik stood just at the edge of the trees, content to watch. Little sparks similar to the ones he'd been lightly zapped with intermittently lit the tips of her fingers, like gathering fireflies congregating amongst her digits. The older mutant's pale eyes rose toward the sky at loud booms began to sound, burst of light of all colors crackling in their wake. “It must be time,” came the soft voice of the young woman before him, and he stepped out onto the dry grass and moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her when he felt her shiver from the cold winter air. Her eyes shifted from the sparkling sky toward the taller form behind her, the faintest bursts of her own light causing her lips to glisten in the dark. Without hesitation, Erik took careful hold of her jawline as he pressed a kiss to her lips, her sparks something much closer to the refreshing bubbles of the champagne they were missing out on, rather than the sharper little jolt from several minutes before.

“Happy new year,” Erik pulled away just long enough to whisper, lips still buzzing and quickly returning to hers for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know I have been away for many months but I have started writing again and I hope you like this new story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated 💙💙💙


End file.
